


Single

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "No one ever listens to me."
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Single

“Y/N’s newest single ‘No One Ever Listens To Me’ has just hit number,” Slim closes the laptop, cutting off the radio host before he can say anything else. “Sorry man.” Slim murmurs, looking away from Rook.  
Rook nods, “Don’t worry about it.”  
He can’t see who, but someone scoffs. “Yeah, I’ll remember that the next time I find you choking on your vomit.” Kells words are harsh and everyone on the bus is in agreement with them. It had scared them half to death, when Kells told them that he had found Rook in his bunk, two empty liquor bottles surrounding him as he was choking.  
Rook doesn’t say anything, his head dropping slightly.

Standing up, he rushes to his bunk, slipping into the dark and small space. Settling on top of the covers, he starts his new daily habit. “I gave you my advice, it’s not my fault no ever listens to me.” Rook closes his eyes, hearing Y/N sing her newest single through the cheap earbuds he had bought.

After they’re break up he had become a masochist, craving the pain of hearing her repeatedly sing about the failure of the relationship they shared. To see her smile brighter than it ever was with him, felt like a stab to the gut while also seeing the sun for the first time.

He wondered if she had taken their inside joke and made the song title in hopes that it would make him smile, despite the rough nature of their breakup. If she wanted the corners of his lips to drag upwards every time he saw the six words paired together. Or if she did it torture him in her own way. So, that everytime he saw Rook would be reminded that while it was their inside joke, it had become all to true when it came to them. He never listened in the end, unlike everyone else.


End file.
